conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tryndameria
Geography Politics Government = Demographics Population The total population of Tryndameria was estimated to be 2,403,000,000 on 14 Oct 2016. The population density is 383.6 people per km² and it is substantially higher in the Costal Regions, the Reivonvein River Valley and Pasaki River Valley, compare in the north. About 80% of the population live in urban areas. The largest city Poweiapolis has a municipality population of about 53,510,000 (with 25 million in the urban area and 28 million in the metropolitan area). An other area with higher population density compared to the general Tryndamerian, is the costal Westover Sea region, notably the 35-million-population metropolis of Renekton and Lakaskalachacha. While Kasparovia Plateau and Extra-Kasparovian Rain-forests (which cover approximately 30% of the Tryndamerian territory) has a very low population density (below 12 people per km2). The mountains and most of the inland remotely areas are next to unpopulated. There are no official statistics on ethnicity, but according to the University of Poweiapolis, only around 17,792,100 (1.03%) inhabitants of Sweden were of a foreign background in 2016, defined as being born abroad or born in Tryndameria to two parents born abroad. Major Cities There are about 327,200,000 people lives in the top 30 cities of Tryndameria, make up 19% of total population. 42% of Tryndamerians lives in the top 50 cities, 54% lives in the top 100 cities, total urban inhabitants make up 82% of population.. Education K-12 Education According to the Tryndamerian constitution, access to free education is granted to all citizens. Because of the government's emphasis on total access of education for all citizens, theliteracy rate is an estimated 98.2%. Since 2016, an eleven-year school programme has been replaced with a twelve-year one: primary education takes 5 years to complete (starting at age six), middle education (secondary) takes 3 years to complete; advanced education or vocational education (upper secondary) then takes 4 years. Before entering a advanced education school (high school or college pre-courses), students take standarzied entrance tests, which measures their acdemic acheivments. College pre-courses (CPC) are for students that have high academic abilities, students at CPC would complete a 12 compulsory school grades in 10 years and entering university 2 years ahead of their same-agers. Undergraduate Education Government According to the Tryndamerian Constitution, the country is a central-governmental and parliament republic, wherein the President is the head of state and the Prime Minister is the head of government. The Republic of Tryndameria is fundamentally structured as a representative democracy, with the federal government composed of three branches: Legislative and Executive The National Assembly of Representatives, is constituted by two houses and the Cabinet College. Council of People The Council of People (CP), made up of the 450 regional representatives (including the Colony of Axjabexshin and controlled-region of Corinth) and the 120 minority representatives. Half of the representatives is re-elected every 3 years, that is, the term of a representative is 6 years. Prime Minister (PM) is elected from the CP members. According to the constitution, the PM is re-elected after every 3-year election; however, since there is no limit for the term of office, usually the PM is changed only when the majority party loses the election. Prime minister organises the cabinet. Council of States The Council of States (CS) is made up of 116 members: 4 from each state, 1 from each colony. The CS elects the president from the members of the Cabinet College. The president is a life-long service. Cabinet College The Cabinent College (CC) is made by around 10-300 members according to the constitution, currently (2016), there are 67 CC members. The Cabinet College is rather a symbol, it does not have any actual power. Judiciary The judiciary system is constructed by the Supreme Court, the State Courts and Commerce Courts, and Regional Courts. Social Structure Economy and Commerce History